This invention relates generally to a cartridge-type filter for separating contaminants in a fluid, and more particularly to such a filter for separating solid contaminants in the circulating cooling water of a nuclear power plant.
Chemical attacks in nuclear power plants lead to the formation of oxides or other substances on the surface of various structural elements as, for example, on the inner surface of the reactor vessel, in conduits or on the surface of components included in the reactor core. Further, flow and abrasion result in the loosening of various machine elements, such as valves, pumps, etc.
Because the contaminants are formed and circulate in an environment with high radioactivity, radioactive isotopes are formed in the particulate material. For example, a radioactive isotope Co 60 may be formed from an alloy such as cobalt. Thus, the filter containing a considerable quantity of separated material is highly radioactive so that the handling of it involves special problems because of the radiation emitted by the filter material. The filter must thus be surrounded by radiation protectors, and the removal and exchange of filter material must take place via remote operation.